


Switching It Up

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [101]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Humor, Team Bonding, Truth or Dare, dribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can't always pick dare, Widow."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switching It Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scathach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/gifts).



> prompt by yuidirnt at the Livejournal Comment Fic comm: [any, any, truth or dare [50 words]](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/559367.html?thread=78840327#t78840327)

"You can't always pick dare, Widow," Clint groused, not that _he'd_ picked truth even once.  
  
Natasha sniffed and raised her eyebrow at Steve.  
  
He hesitated.  
  
"Come now, share some more deep truths, Captain." Tony grinned.  
  
"Dare."  
  
Which is how Steve ended up hanging off the roof by only his shield.


End file.
